Shinichi Saruwatari
is the protagonist of Kamen Rider Shininja. He uses the Shininja Driver and the Ninpou Shurikens to become Kamen Rider Shininja. Backstory Since Shinichi was young, he dreamed of becoming a true ninja, as he was inspired by his father, who was known as one of the greatest Ninja. When his father suddenly disappeared, Shinichi was taken in by an old man that would later teach him how to be a ninja. During Shinichi's teen years, a Shinobi no Hakaisha appeared and killed his master. Before he died, though, he granted Shinichi the Shininja Driver and the Shinobi Ninpou Shuriken. Since then, Shinichi has fought against the Shinobi no Hakaisha as Kamen Rider Shininja, which is where our story begins... Forms Kamen Rider Shininja Shinobi Ninja is Shinija's default form. It is accessed by inserting the Shinobi Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Shinobi Final Jutsu. It has two variations. *A black shuriken projection appears and strikes the enemy as Shininja jumps towards them. Shininja sticks his leg forward and hits the enemy, finishing them off. This is performed similarly to Woz’s Time Explosion. *A black shuriken projection appears as Shininja runs toward his enemy. Shininja pinches them, causing the shuriken to hit the enemy too. By attaching the Shinobi Ninpou Shuriken to his Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can perform the Shinobi Shuriken Slash, where a black shuriken projection surrounds the blade as Shininja slashes the enemy. - Elemental Ninjas= By using the Elemental Ninpou Shurikens, Shininja can access different forms. This form is accessed by inserting the Kaen Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Kaen Final Jutsu, where both of his fists are covered in fire as he rapid-fire punches the enemy, before finishing them off with a flaming roundhouse kick. By attaching the Kaen Ninpou Shuriken to his Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can use his Kaen Burst Slash, where the blade is covered in a vortex of fire, which he hits the opponent with. - Chikyuu= Chikyuu Ninja This form is accessed by inserting the Chikyuu Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Chikyuu Final Jutsu, where he covers his body in stone as he charges at his foe. By attaching the Chikyuu Ninpou Shuriken to his Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can activate the Chikyuu Crushing Slash, where the blade is covered in stone as Shininja slashes the enemy. - Hikari= Hikari Ninja This form is accessed by inserting the Hikari Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Hikari Final Jutsu, where he blinds the enemy as his leg glows, before kicking the foe and defeating them. By attaching the Hikari Ninpou Shuriken to the Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can activate the Hikari Shining Slash, where his blade glows as he performs multiple slashing motions. - Kaze= Kaze Ninja This form is accessed by inserting the Kaze Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Kaze Final Jutsu, where he performs a helicopter kick while surrounded in a green wind vortex. By attaching the Kaze Ninpou Shuriken to the Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can activate the Kaze Blowing Slash, where the blade is surrounded in a green wind vortex that Shininja shoots at the enemy. - Mizu= Mizu Ninja This form is accessed by inserting the Mizu Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Mizu Final Jutsu, where water surrounds his body and thrusts him forward as he extends his fist to punch. By attaching the Mizu Ninpou Shuriken to the Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can activate the Mizu Rippling Slash, where the blade is surrounded by water that is shot at the enemy in four slashes. - Kage= Kage Ninja This form is accessed by inserting the Kage Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning the right handle. By turning both handles, Shininja can use the Kage Final Jutsu, where Shininja descends into his own shadow and attacks the enemy’s shadow, before rising out and delivering a kick to them. By attaching the Kage Ninpou Shuriken to the Shuriken Ninpoutou, Shininja can activate the Kage Phantom Slash, where multiple blade projections appear near the blade of the Ninpoutou as Shininja slashes the enemy, similar to Decade’s AttackRide: Slash. - }} - Super= These forms are powerups used by Shininja. This form is accessed by inserting the Rainbow Chou Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning both handles. By turning both handles six times, Shininja can use the Rainbow Dai Final Jutsu, where six shuriken projections, each a different color, appear and Shininja flies through them, with both his legs extended. - Shin= Shin Ninja This is Shininja's Final Form, accessed by inserting the Shin Saikyo Ninpou Shuriken into the Shininja Driver and turning both handles. By turning both handles again, Shininja can use the Shininja Shin Final Jutsu, where many shuriken appear and fly toward the enemy, before Shininja delivers a roundhouse kick to them. }} }} Trivia *Shinichi being a ninja themed Rider is similar to . **The creator of Kamen Rider Shininja actually invented the series concept before Rentaro's creation. *The name "Shininja" is a combination of "Shinobi" and "Ninja". It is also a pun, with the "Shin" part of the name also meaning "true" as in Shinichi's dream is to be a "true ninja". *Shinichi's name means "one truth", as in his dream of being a "true ninja". His last name means "monkey crossing a bridge". *Shininja was initially going to have a large shuriken going across his chest similarly to Kamen Rider Drive. This was later changed.